Pretty Rhythm: AllStars!
by Hop.Step.Jump.Up
Summary: A new generation has emerged! Can they make it, or will their dreams never be achieved? With a rival group that won't back down, a annoying but gorgeous punk boy trio, and many secrets, how will these girls survive? Ocs Needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Ello there! Okay, so I want to make this story, its about a new generation of Pretty Rhythm, except we're skipping Dear my Future! Why? Because I haven't watched the second season yet! So, here is the application!

**Summary: **A new generation as emerged! Can they make it, or will their dreams never be achieved? With a rival duo that won't back down, a annoying but gorgeous punk boy trio, and many secrets, how will these girls survive?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the PRAD (Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream) characters.

* * *

OKAY SO THIS IS WHAT I WILL NEED FROM YOU! ONCE I GET ALL THE APPLICATIONS, I WILL START WRITING! OKAY? You people will be sending in new characters, replacing old characters. I don't know how to explain. I will message you if I accept your character.

Name: (You can only make ONE person.)

Age:

Plays Role of: (Like the old characters, Mion, Aira, Kaname...you can't make a person for: Rizumu, The Callings, Jun, and he manager because I'm using the old ones and already made characters for them)

Gender:

Hair Style/Color: (Nothing too exotic)

Eye Color: (Nothing too exotic)

Skin tone:

Personality: (Be descriptive, and be realistic, I will not take Mary-sues)

Clothing: (. ALSO INCLUDE FORMAL, SCHOOL OUTFIT AND PAJAMAS, I will also not accept links.)

History:

Special Talent: (Dancing, singing, designing, other...Please refrain from using the same one, if its all singing, then I will not choose any of your characters)

Fear: (ONE)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Signature Prism Jump: (If your making a character for Mion, Aira, Kaname, Kanae, and Serena.)

Showtime Outfit: (If your making a character for Mion, Aira, Kaname, Kanae, and Serena.)

Hometown: (Everybody lives in Tokyo now)

Coach: (A stuffed animal)

**I will show you what it should look like..:**

Name: Emi Hanagoshi

Age: 14

Plays Role of: Rizumu

Gender: Girl

Hair Style/Color: She has brown hair that is wavy to her shoulders and her bangs are straight across her forehead with choppy ends.

Eye Color: Her eyes are pond green.

Skin Tone: A healthy Pale.

Personality: Shes a timid girl, usually staying away from dangerous situations, and crowds. Shes friendly, and gets scared easily. Emi is a coward, and usually runs away from scary looking people. Once she gets to know someone, she gets more over-excitable, and happy-go-lucky.

Clothing: Her school outfit is a beige sweater over a white blouse with a blue tie, a dark plaid blue skirt, white thigh highs, and black mary-janes. Her regular outfit is a light purple baby doll dress that doesn't cling to her body. It goes straight down to a little past her knees, and is really flowy. The neck line goes straight across her chest, and the sleeves are puffed out. She has white tights underneath, and tan flats. Her formal is a short cobalt blue tank-top dress with navy-blue tights and cobalt blue flats.

History: Her dad left her mom because he didn't want to be with someone obsessed over Prism shows. Her mom sent Emi to dance lessons most of her life, and she never really had a real friend for she never found the time. Her coach is a little panda bear name Kiwi, and hes very encouraging. They're inseparable. She can't wait to get a team together, and finally be able to do actual dances.

Special Talent: Dancing.

Fear: Dark.

Likes: Gardening, sunshine, summer, reading, fantasies, and fairy-tales, and dancing.

Dislikes: Being a coward, scary places, dark, scary people, violence.

Signature Prism Jump:Cupid's Arrow! She draws a heart on the ice, and moves to the middle of it, angel wings and a light pink bow appears in her hand, she spins a few times, shoots a arrow arrow at a big heart that is in front of her, breaking it, and dozens of hearts go everywhere.

Showtime Outfit: It has teal puffed out shorts that reach mid-thigh and have suspenders around her shoulders, a white short sleeved shirt underneath with puffed out sleeves, a turquoise ribbon on the neck line, Turquoise boots that come up to the knee, with teal lines running up the middle, instead of gloves she has tiny turquoise garters on her wrist, and a turquoise choker. Her headphone and mic are teal. Her pom poms are teal and white.

Hometown: Ikebukuro, Japan.

Coach: Kiwi, a panda bear.


	2. Episode 1: What's a Prism Show About?

**Author's Note: **I'm co-writing this fic! Just saying, so you will see a some changes in writing style when we're doing chapters. I got so excited to start the next chapter, that I am starting now. You can still send in applications, but not for the three main! Amu will be in the next chapter! PROMISE! I'm just starting out, and a little rusty.

**Summary: **A new generation has emerged! Can they make it, or will their dreams never be achieved? With a rival duo that won't back down, a annoying but gorgeous punk boy trio, and many secrets, how will these girls survive?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the PRAD (Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream) character

* * *

EPISODE ONE!: Whats a Prism Show about?

I sighed as I brushed through my curly, shoulder-length, light brown hair. It was plain looking, with choppy, straight-across bangs to cover my forehead. Although, I really don't care about that, since whenever I tried to make my hair look good, people made fun of it. I managed a tiny glare from my pond green eyes, remembering the horrible year. That doesn't matter though! Its a new school year, and I get to be with new classmates! I smiled to myself as I put on my school uniform. Which was a white blouse, a blue tie, a beige sweater, a plaid blue skirt, white thigh-highs, and brown loafers.

"Emi! Hurry up and get to school, you have practice afterward, you can't be spending your time cleaning the classroom!" I grabbed my brown messenger bag, and dashed down the stairs. Speedily gulping down my milk, and eating my toast with butter spread on it, I was out the door.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that!" I shook my head as I jogged down the road towards the school. The air smelt of freshly cut grass, and freshly made ramen. I giggled at the familiar smell, and sped up a little. My feet stopped automatically at the traffic light, already familiar with the way. When it turned green, I started to jog and dodge people again. Swiftly pushing past the people in the crowded streets in Tokyo. I really hated crowded places. Really, really did. Tokyo, my new town that I moved to from Ikebukuro two years ago. It was different, since Tokyo is much more busier than Ikebukuro.

I instantly came to a abrupt halt when I heard a beautiful melody. The direction was from the park that I always pass on my way to school. I've never really gone in, but I guess being a _little _late for school wouldn't be so bad. Actually, its a _really _bad idea, but disobeying mom once in a while won't hurt, right?

My ears guided me to a little crowd, which I tensed up a bit upon seeing it. They were cheering and smiling a bit. Curiosity got the better of me, screw you mind! You hear me! Anyway, I walked around the crowd, trying to at least catch a glimpse of the girl who was singing. Yes, it was a girl, I forgot to mention that before. My concentration snapped back to reality when I saw a wave of dark brown hair, and icy blue eyes. She was _stunning_. Her hair was waist length, and curly, with side-swept bangs. Her complexion was pale, with a tint of tan, and I felt self-conscious just staring at her.

Hm...a warm-up would be good, wouldn't it?

Glancing around shyly, nobody was paying attention to me, and I slowly set my my bag on the ground. I'm not disobeying mom if I at least _practice_, that's a good excuse! I took a great big breath, thinking of the words Kiwi told me at last practice. Pretty Top is my dancing school I go to, my mom went there, and she became a prism star. I want to be one too! I also want to be like my idol, Rhythm, a star in a the famous group, M.A.R.S! My dance moves were slow and elegant, like a swan. It was the appropriate dance for this kind of song. I closed my eyes, and let my body take over. A warm feeling started in my stomach, and soon spread throughout the rest of my body. It was a great feeling. All I could hear was the song, and feel the warm feeling. When the song ended, I instantly went back to reality. My eyes widened when I saw people staring at me. _Staring right at me_. I really wanted to run away, and just hide. A blush spread across my cheeks out of embarrassment, and I quickly picked up my bag.

Before I actually could get out of there, somebody stopped me. I flinched at the sudden contact on my shoulder, and stiffened. '_Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me'. _I chanted in my head. I spun on my heel, and stared at the persons chest. He was in a nice, expensive suit, and hes taller than me, and its a man.

"Whats your name?" His voice had a slight hint of confidence, which I didn't like. I held my breath for a moment, thinking of what to say. Should I trust him? Should I not? Out of nowhere, a hard pat connects to my back.

"E-Emi Hanagoshi..." I cough out, and I look over my shoulder, and see the girl who was singing smiling brightly at me.

"I'm Yumi Hondu! This man is Jun Takigawa! Hes from Pretty Top, you know, that dancing school?! He just randomly came up to me, and told me to follow him!" …

…..

Yeah, that's not creepy at all. She seems nice enough, I like her already. I guess her appearance matches her personality. Jun cleared his throat, and we turned our gazes to him.

"Now, follow me please." He smiled, all sparkly and stuff. It was really weird, but my feet started to follow after the man anyway. Yumi hooked arms with me, and started to run after Jun, who had picked up his pace.

* * *

It went by like a blur, seriously. All I could remember was the run/pulled/dragged/jog here was familiar. We ended up at the stadium they do prism shows. The amazing prism shows I wish I could do. It was a million in one chance that I would become a star like M.A.R.S, but I can dream. Jun pushed us into an office, where a familiar face greeted us.

Kyōko Asechi, the president of Pretty Top! I've always wanted to meet her. Never did I think I would be meeting her in these circumstances.

"Jun..." She stated in a dark tone, and Jun kept his smirking face on. I backed a little behind Yumi, who was too busy looking around the office to notice the tension.

"I brought a opening act like you asked." He said, putting his hand on his hip, the smirk never leaving his face. Yumi snickered a little, enjoying the bickering. I guess it was a little funny, but I won't admit it.

"R.A.D Needs to have people like M.A.R.S to open for them, not people you found off the street!" The president's face was getting red with anger.

"Did you not see what happaned with Aira and Rhythm? They will be stars." Jun nodded towards us, still smiling. The president gave us a look, looked us up and down, then sighed. I realesased the breath I was holding in, and Yumi was grinning from ear to ear still. She looked pretty excited.

"Are we doing a Prism show!?" She jumped around, and was pratically exploding from happiness.

"Yes" "No" Jun and President's voices were in unison. Jun eyed the President, and she gave a exhausted sigh.

"Yes..."She mumbled. Yumi gasped loudly, running towards me, and like tackling me in a hug. I spueaked, and fell on my butt. Jun grinned wider, if possible, and helped us up. He showed us the star coordinator, which was run by a girl named Akai Mega-nee, who had reddish-brown hair and red trimmed glasses. She was very excited to meet us, and we gave her the prism stones Jun gave us beforehand.

"_Your performance is destined with these clothes, its up to you if your destiny is good or bad." _Jun's words echoed in my head. I really don't understand what he means, but I can't think too long on it, I have to _dance_, in front of hundreds of people, for the popular punk trio, R.A.D. You're seriously out of date if you haven't heard of them, which is what I pratically said to her. She just laughed sheepishly, and looked pretty embarressed, which I giggled at. Shes very fun to hang out with, and I hope we can continue to be friends, even after this is all over.

"Okay, your turn Emi!" Yumi stepped in front of me, and my eyes widened. She looked more pretty, and I just wanted to hide in a corner, and keep my ugly to myself. Her outfit was a pink, sparkly, tanktop that reaches above her bellybutton, with a silver vest, silver mid-thigh shorts with a white belt, black combat boots, pink choker, and pink gloves. Her headphones and pom-poms were pink and white.

Then she grabbed my elbow and pushed me on the stage thingy. My heart was beating fast, and I felt scared of what I would look like. I closed my eyes once the bright light started. It went by pretty fast, and I knew I wasn't in my school uniform anymore. My hair wasn't down either. I opened my eyes and saw myself in the mirror. My hair was in short, low, pig-tails with my bangs framing my face. My outfit was stunning, and I blushed really bad in it. I had on teal puffed out shorts that reached mid-thigh with suspenders around my shoulders, a white short sleeved shirt underneath with puffed out sleeves, a turquoise ribbon on the neck line, turquoise boots that come up to my knee, with teal lines running up the middle, tiny turquoise garters on my wrist, and a turquoise choker. My headphone and mic were teal, matching my pom-poms.

Yumi's eyes sparkled when she saw me, and tackled me in a hug. It was weird to say, because I forgot to mention she was like, two inches shorter than me. Mega-nee ushered us out, and wished us good-luck. Two guys came up, and pratically dragged us towards the shining light at the end of the hallway. My heart began to beat faster, and I wanted to cry a little. Yumi looked really excited, like she wanted to sing to her hearts content. She looked kinda like a child in a candy store. It made me smile a little, despite my dilemma. Never did I think I was going to be pushed into a world like this in a matter of hours. I still got to go to school!

A blur of black ran past, I tried to look back at it, but I was soon pushed onto the ice. The light was blinding me. It seemed as though millions of people were staring at me, and I felt self-conscious. Even though the lights were dim, it felt there was a spot-light on me. My gaze drifted up into the stands, and I saw Jun and the President staring down at us, expectantly. I wanted to just die there a little.

The sudden brightness made me flinch, and nobody clapped.

"Please welcome the opening act, Emi and Yumi!" I gulped, we had no dance routine, no music routine, no nothing. Music started to play, out of no where. Yumi started to sing along with it, and my eyes widened. President face-palmed, and I froze. I couldn't do this...I couldn't...

Yumi suddenly grabbed my hand, and she spun us around, and my muscles relaxed.

"_Don't you see the light boy? I could blow your mind boy. Let me be your new toy~" _Yumi sang, and twirled. I gulped again, let out a shaky breath, and started to dance with her. My hands went to my hips, and I started to move my hips along with the rhythm. Yumi grinned a little still singing, and matched my movements.

"_I do what I want, and get what I want. When I w-want I, want it_." I sang along with her, but my voice was a little too high and quiet for it. I still did it. We both spun around, and skated around each other. Then we wal-more like strutted- towards eachother, stopped in front of eachother, and grinned. We grabbed eachother's hands, and waltzed towards the crowd.

"_What do I do, What do I do with a boy like you? Got me lost, Got me hooked, now I'm so confused!" _It took all my strength not to burst out laughing. I'm surprised Yumi could keep a straight face, and stable voice. We did some more dance moves, which were actually pretty good. Yumi wasn't a strong dancer like I was, but I evened her out with how bad I sing.

About in the middle of the dance, Yumi jumped in the air, and tried to do a prism jump, but failed. She twirled, but no awesome sparkly stuff came out. My eyes widened in horror, we have to do a jump! Jun's words echoed in my mind once more, they kept repeating over and over again, drowning out the cries of the audience. Then all at once, they snapped open, and a look of determination sparkled in them. Yumi looked at me confused, skating backwards by me. A little melody was heard, and I felt myself calm down. My body started to move on its own again. Before I knew it, wind was blowing me in the face, and I _jumped_, and _twirled _in the air. Strangely, I didn't have any fear.

"Cupid's Arrow!" I drew a heart on the ice, leaving behind a pink, sparkly heart. I skated to the middle, a arrow appearing my hand, and surprisngly, white wings on my back. I twirled a few times, and when I stopped; I saw a big, pink, sparkly heart in front of me. I shot the arrow at it and it burst into a million hearts, that went everywhere.

I landed on the ground, and the crowd went wild. The president, looked relived, and smacked Jun across the arm, as he was chuckling at her. Yumi skated past me, smiling wide, then she had a slight twinkle in her eye. She copied my movements from before, she looked more happier, and she closed her eyes. Finally, she jumped, and twirled, copying my movements from before. My eyes widened again. She was doing a prism jump too!

It started out with her landing on a black music notes, she laughed, and jumped to the next one. The one before popped, and hearts came out. She jumped and twirled to the next one, landing it backwards. Hearts came out again. Again, she flipped to the next one, and stepped onto the one after that.

"For The Love of Music!" She hopped onto the next one, and it started to rumble, her grin widened, and she jumped into the air, right as it exploded into fireworks.

The crowd went even more crazy.

"_With a boy like you..." _We ended by touching backs and crossing our arms. We were panting like crazy, and President was grinning with money bags in her eyes. Jun gave us a thumbs up, while his smile gleamed in the darkness. The lights dimmed, and we skated back. Yumi was surprisngly quiet, but when we were back into the little room, she burst.

"Did you see us? Did you? Ohmygawd I thought I was going to die, my hearts pumping so much! Emi! EMI! You were awesome! You need to work on your singing-" That kinda pissed me off a little. "Then again, I need to work on my dancing, so its all good. It was so awesome! Did you see it? Did you? Did you? DID YOU?" I smacked my hand over her mouth, totally un-charateristic. Her eyes were wide, and I sighed.

"You talk a lot, but we did do pretty good." I smiled. Yumi clawed my hand off, then she tackled/hugged me again.

"We are totally awesome!" We heard clapping, and I froze. It was more than one person clapping. Yumi looked up, since she was still hanging on me and my back was facing them, she gasped.

"Ohmygawd! Hey~! Emi! It's R.A.D!" My eyes widened again, and my mouth went dry. THEM? HERE? NOW? WHAT?

"Dai, Ai! Did you see them? They did amazing!" I turned around, and saw Ryou.

Ryou

Ai

Dai

R.A.D. They were a really popular male trio, as mentioned before, and almost as popular as The Callings. I think its because their a punk group though. Ryou was a tall guy with black hair in a tiny ponytail, with his spiky blonde fringe in his face. His eyes were a pale brown, and his skin was a healthy pale. He was wearing his show outfit, which was a no-sleeved leather jacket, a black tank-top, black skinny jeans, and boots. He had two bracelts on with chains hanging off of them around his wrist. He had little black crosses as earings, and another stud in his left ear

Ai was the shortest, but still taller than me. Weirdly, he was eating some pocky sticks, looking bored. He had obviously dyed blonde hair, with navy blue tips, which was messy to a little past his ears. Usually his bangs were in his face, but were pulled back by two black 'X' clips. Ai's eyes were a bright emerald green, and a pale complexion. His showtime outfit consisted of a black tank-top, a sleevless black coat that reaches the bottom of his back, the trimming is black fur, black straight legs, black boots, and black leather fingerless gloves. He had a black stud in his left ear.

Dai, the proclaimed leader, looked a bit uncomfortable. His hair was dark brown and shaggy to his chin, his bangs were swept across his forehead. His eyes were a deep dark blue, and his skin was as pale as a ghost it seemed. The outfit he was wearing was a black leather jacket, a white and black stripped tank-top, black jeans, and boots. A ring was around his right index finger, a skull bracelet around the left wrist, a lip ring in his lip, and a skull stud in his right ear.

Yumi was marveling at their glory, and I couldn't help but admire the goldly aura that pooled off of them. Ryou looked happy, Dai kept not making eye contact with Yumi, who was admiring his outfit. Ai was just lazily chewing the chocolate stick in his mouth, and glanced over at me, and raised a eyebrow. I blushed and looked away. I WANT TO HIDE IN A CORNER!

"I gotta step out for a moment..." Dai broke the silence, and practically ran out the door. It was silent, and Yumi had a confused look on her face. Then it looked like she had been hit with a couple of bricks.

"I didn't know I was so ugly that I scared him away! Emi! I'm so sorry, I'm a failure!" Yumi dramatically threw her hands in the air.

"I really don't get why he does this all the time, is he scared of girls or something?" Ai said quietly. Ryou chuckled, and patted him on the head.

"In time young one, in time." Jun and President came in, with President dragging Dai with her.

"R.A.D its time for you to start, make me money—proud.." She quickly corrected herself, and adjusted her glasses. R.A.D was soon ushered out of the room, and towards the stage. Jun smirked at us.

"Welcome to Pretty Top girls, you will be debuting as Prism Stars now." President then cut in, and glared a little at us.

"But! You will have to find another girl to help you. She has to have some talent, and be good, and blonde. Why blonde? Because I think it will look better with a blonde than another brunette, or a black haired girl. If you don't find another girl by the end of the week, you will not be debuting as Prism Stars." Yumi and I gulped at the same time.

"OKAY! How hard can it be?" Yumi said turning to me, and I sighed.

It's always harder then its supposed to be.


	3. Episode 2: New Girl Appeared!

**Author's Note: **I posted another chapter! I'm sorry if I didn't get Amu's personality spot on! I added a bit to Fortune Stars, so don't be surprised when you see it. I really like this story! Thank you for liking it too!

**Summary: **A new generation has emerged! Can they make it, or will their dreams never be achieved? With a rival duo that won't back down, a annoying but gorgeous punk boy trio, and many secrets, how will these girls survive?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the PRAD (Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream) character

* * *

Episode 2: New Girl Appeared!

Yumi and I stood in front of Sakura Public Middle School, staring at each other. Why? Because I just found out that we go to the same school, AND were in the same class. It was kinda of awkward when this morning, I saw her following me, or so I thought. I then noticed she wore the same uniform as mine, and it hit me like a pile of bricks...we go to the same school. Yumi then glomped me.

"Emi~! I think Kami is trying to tell us something! It's like were destined to be friends!" I just stared at her and patted her arm, waiting to be set free from her iron grip. For being 5'2" and petite she sure is strong. I thought about what she said and the memories of yesterday came flooding into my mind.

* * *

"_Um...I'm already in Pretty Top." I said really quietly, and everything went dead silent. The President stopped shuffling through papers for us to sign, and Jun stopped Yumi from breaking stuff with her hyperactive ways. _

"_Really? Why haven't I heard of you until now?" The President rose a eyebrow at me, and I stepped back a little, almost falling over on the leather chair behind me. I sighed, and gulped. _

"_My mom, Cami Yashima, enrolled me here two years ago. She wants me to become a Prism Star, like her. Even though, she wasn't really that popular..." I stopped my mindless rambling for going any further, and everybody was staring at me._

"_So, this means that we already have your mom consent, now we just got to get Yumi's, and we'll be all set." Jun smirked, flicking his hair. I sighed, and blushed. Why? All this attention is getting me nervous. Yumi bounced over to me, and laughed. _

"_No wonder your so good at dancing, you've been practicing here for a couple years! Although, I'm sure, you still had some talent before hand." Yumi giggled, and started talk about her favorite T.V. Shows. The President cleared her throat. _

"_Now, to get to business, IF you find your new teammate, you'll be the regular opening act for R.A.D, if that takes off, you'll be Prism stars and go off to contest. Understood?" She looked at us blankly. Yumi laughed, and nodded. Which I mirrored her nodding. The President opened her mouth to speak again, when the door swung open again._

"_President! I can't believe you made us work on our first day of high-school! This totally suck!" Ryou stormed in, Ai and Dai following behind. _

"_Jeez Ryou, at least knock before you barge into her office, and stop complaining, your acting like a idiot. If I remember correctly, you are always complaining about having to go to school." Dai snorted from beside Ryou. Ai was, again, eating. This time it was gummy bears though. _

_Yumi and I stared wide-eyed at the boy prism stars. They stopped their ramblings and stared at us. It was all quiet until..._

"_Omygawd! Emi~ Its them again, but we missed the show. Doesn't that suck? Anyway, Dai!" Dai flinched at the sound of his name being called out by Yumi. "I'm sorry for being so ugly that you ran away! I won't take it personally, but please tell me next time." Yumi smiled her sparkly smile, Dai looked at her awkwardly, then his expression turned into a uncomfortable one. He started to sweat bad too. Finally, he ran out of the room. _

"_You guys..." The President said darkly after we all were confused, except for Ryou and Jun. Ryou laughed nervously, and was walking back to the door, with Ai at his heels. _

"_Anyway President, next time, choose a different day for us, if you would. I had to miss meeting all the pretty new girls," His gaze turned towards Yumi and I, and he winked. "Ladies, I must be going, but please don't hesitate to call me sometime." Ai rolled his eyes at his friends behavior, and pushed him out the door. When they were gone, President rubbed her temples. _

"_Its a mysterious how I survive..." I heard her mumble, then she flicked her wrist towards the door. "You can leave now, I expect to see you again in my office with a new member at your heels." Yumi and I smiled at each other, and left. _

* * *

I was broke out of my thoughts by one of the upperclassman running from out of the school.

"Yumi! You forgot your books." He scrambled over to us, a slight blush on his cheeks. Which made me smile a bit. Yumi got a admirer!

"Thank you Kyo!" Yumi laughed and gave him a quick squeeze. I panicked a little. She shouldn't do that to people randomly! Kyo's face lit up a bit, when Yumi let go, she started to skim through her books. Kyo shook his head, and took a breath to calm himself.

"Um, I'll see you around Yumi..." Yumi waved at him, and smiled as he ran back into the school. I gave her a little glare, which she giggled nervously at. I sighed and rubbed my arms, its pretty cool today. I started to walk towards the gates, and heard Yumi shuffle behind me. I started to wonder if I should go practice today. Eh, no. I'm too tired. Besides, I already have homework for being late for school. Practically half the school day we were at Pretty Top.

"Stop! You two." A really girly voice said. Yumi and I stopped in unison, and turned around. There was a girl that I didn't recognize and her little peers. I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Who do you think you are, clinging to Kyo like that, _Yumi_?" She spat out the last word like it was filled with poison. I winced inwardly, already know how this is going to turn out. We are going to be beat up, threatened, beat up, or beat up. Its usually how this ends all the time. Yumi grinned, oblivious to the hatred in the other girls voice.

"Kyo went to my elementary school! I remembered him, we used to play on the slide together!" Yumi made a wave motion with her hands to emphasize her statement. The other girl and her lackeys glared at her, not amused.

"Well, I don't care. Keep your hands off of him, or things will get _nasty_." I shivered when she threatened us. I knew she would stay true to her words. Glancing at Yumi nervously, I saw she she finally realized what was going on.

"What are you going do to me? Its not my fault your jealous!" Yumi frailed her arms around like a little kid. My mind started to figure a way out. We could try and run to the gate, but it probably won't work. Maybe we could try and talk our way out of this...

"Why don't I just show you." The girl grinned evilly, and ran at Yumi. My eyes widened, and I screamed.

"What do you think your doing?" A calm voice broke the tension. The jealous girl stopped in her tracks, and turned to her right. I followed her gaze and saw a beautiful girl, who seemingly emitted a angel like aura. Her hair was long, wavy, and dark blonde, her bangs were long too. Her eyes were a bright purple, that seemed to glow, and her extremely light caramel skin helped them. She was wearing a different uniform though, it was a black dress with gray detailing and a corset, with black knee high socks and black mary-janes.

"What does it look like, snob? I'm going to beat up this air-head." The mean girl gestured towards Yumi, who looked offended.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The purple-eyed girl narrowed her eyes at the mean girl, who in return smriked.

"And why not?"

"Well, my dad _is _the principle, so I could have you expelled for bullying. Then you'd never be able to see your precious Kyo again. Wouldn't want that would you?" The girl kept a straight face, and the mean girl flinched.

"Er...whatever, come on girls." Then she walked away, her minions by her side. We didn't move until they were out of site. Maybe even breath. The girl let out a shaky breath, then she turned around, and started to walk out of the schoolyard. That was, until Yumi tackled her in a bear hug.

"Your such a nice person! Please be my other best friend!" I gasped, and tried to pull Yumi off the elegant looking girl.

"Yumi! You can't keep doing that to people! It gets us into trouble, like just now!" Yumi released and I fell on my butt, while she fell on her back. The girl just stared at us with widened eyes, then she coughed, sat up, wiped the dust from her uniform, and turned her expression to a blank one.

"I only did it because it seemed like the right thing to do..." She said quietly, and looked down at her feet. I thought I saw an embarrassed look on her face, but I might be imagining things. Yumi laughed.

"Well, I guess its good that your father is the Principal! Wait, if hes the principal then why are you in a different uniform?" Yumi questioned, and rubbed her head. The girl shifted a bit.

"I was acting. My father isn't the principal. I was just walking by and saw. I go to the private school down the road." Now that she mentions it, the uniform does look a bit familiar. I sometimes look out the window and see people from that school walking past.

"Ohmygawd?! You were acting! You should, like, be a actress or something-" I swear I saw a light-bulb pop above her head. "Or a prism star! How about it? Be in our group..?" Yumi held out her hand.

"Amu Shingetsu...I'm going to decline your offer though. I don't want to be in a group like that, it sounds stupid. Don't bother me with petty things like that." Yumi looked hurt, and I couldn't help but feel a bit bad too.

"Hey! You can't diss something until you try it! You don't know anything about Prism Shows! You don't know the amazing feeling of when your dancing and singing on the ice! You don't know the warm feeling of a Prism Jump when you land it! Nor do you know how it feels to be so passionate about it!" Yumi yelled, and it looked like she was going to cry. Amu looked a bit taken back, but she recovered quickly. She crossed her arms, and glared. Then she turned and started to walk away.

"Your right, I know nothing about Prism Shows, and I don't want to find out." Yumi bit her lip, and then grabbed Amu's shoulder, I was surprised. Amu looked back at Yumi, and narrowed her eyes.

"At least try it, you don't know if you will or won't like it, until you try it!" Yumi pleaded, I really don't get why shes trying so hard for Amu to join, I mean if she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to. Amu shrugged off Yumi's hand.

"As I said bef-" She was cut off by Yumi.

"Please! Just try it once!" Yumi was on the ground, on her knees. I decided to open my mouth, and help Yumi, she looked kinda desperate.

"A-And, your really pretty, so it shouldn't go wasted!" I added. Amu snapped her head towards me.

"D-Don't say stuff like that!" She hid her face by turning around. Then she stomped towards the gate.

"W-Whatever, okay? Take me to do this stupid Prism Show, and I'll decide for myself if I'm going to be doing something like that!" Amu started to stomp down the street. Yumi and I looked at eachother and ran after her.

"Amu, Pretty Top is the other way." Amu stopped abruptly, and turned around and glared.

"I was only testing you, I knew that." She mumbled, and started to walk the right way. I sighed, hoping this turns out alright.

* * *

"What am I wearing?" Amu stared at herself in the mirror. Her Prism outfit turned out to be plaid, black and purple, corset top dress, that laces up in the back, ending with a big purple bow. Her accessories were a black lace choker, and black lace gloves, her shoes were black combat boots.

Yumi's eyes sparkled again, and she marveled at her outfit.

"Its so adorable!" She gushed, and I practically face-palmed at how easily she gets off task. Amu turned around towards us, and frowned.

"Now what...?" I sighed, and gestured her towards the rink. Nobody was here today, and we already informed the President about our dilemma. Although...I have a sinking feeling that Jun is watching from _somewhere._ Amu hesitantly stepped on the ice, and we joined her. She looked at us wearily, before the song from earlier started to play. I could see the janitor cleaning up the mess in the stands, and the only light was from the bright ones above the rink. It was like our own spotlight.

Yumi started to sing along, and I tuned in. The dance moves were the same, and Amu hesitantly joined in, but she looked embarrassed. We skated circles around each other, before something actually happened. Yumi grabbed her leg, and was skating around with one leg almost touching her head, and one leg actually skating. Then she let go, and spinned. The warm feeling returned, and Yumi's eyes sparkled. Everything practically stopped, and she jumped, twirling in the air.

It started out with her landing on a black music notes, she laughed, and jumped to the next one. The one before popped, and hearts came out. She jumped and twirled to the next one, landing it backwards. Hearts came out again. Again, she flipped to the next one, and stepped onto the one after that.

"For The Love of Music!" She hopped onto the next one, and it started to rumble, her grin widened, and she jumped into the air, right as it exploded into fireworks.

I laughed, when she landed, and Yumi skated backwards by me, shooting me a peace sign. Amu was, what I think, awestruck. She was staring at the area where the prism jump occurred. Then she started to skate the same way Yumi did. Excluding grabbing her leg. She got to the jump part, she jumped, and...

Nothing happened.

She landed on the ice, looking confused. She stopped by me, and gave me a look.

"You're not really into it, you have to be serious about wanting to do a prism jump to actually do it. Listen to your heart, or your clothes. You'll know when its the right time." Amu scoffed and turned from me.

"That sounds so stupid. Why would I listen to my clothes? Is that even possible?" Yumi sighed, and skated next to me, the music still playing in the background.

"Give it a try, it won't hurt." Amu narrowed her eyes, before turning away from us, and skated away. She started to dance as elegantly as a swan it seemed. She looked more concentrated then before. I couldn't take me eyes away. Yumi and I gasped when she started to attempt another Prism Jump. I think she actually might make it this time. Amu repeated the same twirl in the air, and I felt that warm feeling again. Then...

it disappeared. Amu fell from her failed Prism Jump, and looked around angryly.

"What?" She called out.

"You didn't but your full heart into it. You have to want it." Jun popped out from nowhere, and I squeaked, as I jumped back. Amu looked reluctantly at Jun, then sighed. She muttered something, and started to dance again. More concentrated, and it actually looked like she was having at least a bit of fun. After a bit, she skated around the rink, jumped, and twirled in the air. The warm feeling came back, but more intensified.

She jumped into the sky, and twirled. Then thousands of stars appeared, and she giggled, jumping on a few. She twirled, grabbed one that was closest to her hand, and kissed it. It triggered shooting stars to fly everywhere. "Fortune Stars!~" It ended with her flipping in the air, and smiling cheekily at everyone.

Amu landed on the ground, and stared at the ice. She didn't saw anything, and I got nervous. Why isn't she saying anything? Did something happen? Is she okay? Then she looked at Yumi and I.

"Did you like it? Are you going to diss Prism Shows now?" Yumi asked hesitantly. Amu didn't say anything, and clenched her hands into fists.

"It's alright..." She whispered. Yumi grinned, and bounded over to her, holding out her hand.

"Welcome to Team Yumi, Emi, and Amu!~" She squealed, and hugged Amu, who glared, but didn't protest. Then Yumi grabbed me, and pulled me into the hug.

"See Emi? This is going to be a piece of cake!"

For some reason, I know that statement is 100% false.


	4. Episode 3: Parent's Consent Part 1

**Author's Note: **Romance starting in this chapter! Problems are surfaced! Parts of their past is revealed! You get to peak into the minds of Yumi and Amu in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Summary: **A new generation has emerged! Can they make it, or will their dreams never be achieved? With a rival duo that won't back down, a annoying but gorgeous punk boy trio, and many secrets, how will these girls survive?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the PRAD (Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream) character

* * *

Episode 3: Parent's Consent Part one.

"I didn't think you'd actually get another member so quickly..." The president adjusted her glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose. I laughed nervously. Yesterday was a really eventful day, I must say. We were pulled into a world of Prism shows, met R.A.D, and I made two new friends. Yumi laughed, and Amu just snorted.

"Its not like I had a choice..." She muttered, and I think I was the only one who heard her. Yumi was too busy talking to the President about what happened yesterday to notice. I glanced at Amu, and took a deep breath.

"You can walk out whenever you like, you know. We are not forcing you to be here." I said quietly, and twirled my thumbs. Amu turned towards me, and narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever...I just want to see where this is going."

"-Now you just have to get your legal guardian's consent to be able to do Prism Shows, and you'll be all set." President shuffled through some papers, and handed us some. I looked down at the writing.

"Um, why do I need one? I'm already enrolled..." I timidly asked, and President turned towards me. It was really bright in the room, and I could barely see the President with the light shining in from the windows behind her.

"At least tell your mom about it. That's all, your dismissed." As before, she flicked her wrist towards the door, which hid the message "Get the hell out of my office right now."

I shuffled out behind Yumi and Amu. Yumi was chatting with Amu, well maybe not chatting, I think Amu was tuning her out. Wish I had skills like that. I sighed, and folded the paper, placing it in my school bag. We all came here after school ended, well Yumi dragged Amu, but that is beside the point.

"Emi~ Yumi~...and New girl~" I gulped at that voice, why do we have to bump into him or his friends? Jeez. Ryou slipped in between Yumi and Amu, putting his arms around their shoulders.

"I haven't seen you before, whats your name beautiful?" His smiled sparkled at Amu, who in return glared at him. She pinched his hand, and he yelled out in pain, bringing his arms back. Then she crossed her arms, and started to walk. Ryou looked rejected, but then recovered.

"She likes me." He stated, and my eyes widened at his stupidity. Its obvious Amu doesn't like him. Is his head filled with air? I shook my own head, dismissing the thoughts, and glanced at Yumi. She was just staring at the paper, wide eyed. I wonder why?

"Yumi, whats wrong...?" I gently poked her, and she glanced towards me, shooting a small smile.

"Nothing! I was just reading it over~" She laughed, and started to skip down the hallway. Somethings wrong, I can tell. She was not just reading the paper. I glanced around and saw I was alone, with a boy, which made my face heat up. Ryou turned towards me, his smile widening, before I ran after Yumi with all my might.

* * *

Amu's POV

I stood on the curb outside of Pretty Top, waiting for the chauffeur to pick up. I really don't get how I got pulled into this world, all I did was just one good deed, and it bites me. I got to say though, doing a prism jump is amazing. I didn't think I could do something like that. Realizing what I said, I shook my head to dismiss the thoughts.

A sleek, black car pulled up. The chauffeur immediately ran out, greeted me, and held open the door for me. I sighed and stepped in, and the sound of the door slamming shut echoed in my ear.

I really didn't want to be a prism star. It sounded so stupid. I was wrong, but I won't admit it, especially to Yumi! Looking back to yesterday, I really don't get why she was so intent on me becoming a prism star. Maybe she saw something I didn't? I don't know. My face heated up a little. Why was that Ryou guy clinging to me? Does he like me or something? I'm so glad I didn't lose my cool when he did that, I seriously wanted to smack him!

"Miss. Shingetsu, we've arrived." I sighed again, and stepped out. Climbing the steps to the mansion dragged on longer than usual, and I just wanted to collapse onto my bed. My hands clenched, and I heard the rustle of paper. I then remembered the paper in my hand was the parent consent form. Should I get it signed? Or not...?

I opened the door and was immediately greeted by Kaito, my nanny/guardian/pratically second dad. He hugged me, and asked me about my day.

"It was...fine..." I hesitated a bit, yesterday I was able to slip by without him questioning where I was, but I don't know about today. I hadn't come home right after school, and I usually don't stay behind to study.

"Where were you today? I was worried!" He laughed, and I gave him a small smile.

"I was...-" He caught me off by grabbing the paper from out of my grip. Oh great.

"What is this? Prism...shows? You wanna do Prism shows? I never imagined you to!" How do I explain this to him? I grabbed the paper out of his hand.

"It doesn't matter! I don't want to do those silly prism shows anyway!" I stomped off, leaving Kaito confused behind me.

I didn't encounter Kaito until later that evening. Yumi had spammed my inbox with messages, asking if I got my paper signed. I deleted all of them, and didn't text her back once. The paper was thrown in the trash, and I was lazing on my bed in the dark, the only light was my cherry red phone, with a black cat charm dangling off of it. Kaito had got it for my birthday last year, and I treasured it. A knock on my door stopped my typing on my phone. The door creaked open, and I had to squint my eyes to protect my them from the light that poured into my room. Kaito turned on the lights, and revealed that he had brought up my evening tea.

I sat up in my bed, and waited for him to get situated. He placed the green tea in front of me softly, and sat on the floor next to my bed. It was silent, the only noise was the glass clanking together. The silence continued on, until her sighed and broke it.

"Why...don't you want to do prism shows? They seem so fun, and I think you'd finally be able to make friends!" My mind flashed with pictures of Emi and Yumi. Were we friends? I only knew them for a day.

"I don't need friends." I stated simply, leaning back on my bed post, and taking a sip of my tea. Kaito laughed a bit, and shook his head.

"I don't think so. Friendship is one of the most important things in life!" He said happily, sipping the tea while smiling. He may be right, but I don't want friends. None.

"If I don't want them, I don't." I 'hmphed' and turned my head. Kaito was still smiling, and gazed down in his tea.

"Then...at least do Prism shows for me...I would love to see you skate around, and do Prism jumps. It would make me really happy." Mye eyes widened at that, and I snapped my head towards him. We didn't say anything for a bit. I soon gave up, and stood up.

"I'll...try it...but only one prism show! You have to come and watch me too! Then I'm quitting!" I said, and stomped over to my trash can, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper, and throwing it towards Kaito. He caught it mid-air, smiling like a idiot, and grabbed a pen that was on top of my desk.

"Thats great! I can't wait to see you, and how cute you look in your outfit! I'm totally sending pictures to your brothers!"

"You are not!"

* * *

Yumi's POV

Emi had soon caught up to me, and I grinned at her panting form. She looked so adorable! Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone with Ryou, but he probably didn't get that far.

"Yumi..." I laughed at her, waving a hand to her. I already know that shes going to ask about my state earlier, and I don't really want to discuss it right now.

"Bye Bye Emi! I have to go home, and get this signed!" I held up the form, and dashed down the sidewalk, disappearing from her view in the crowds of people. I had only stopped running when I knew it was safe, and I was a little bit away from home. My mind traveled to the problem with the paper. My parents have mentioned that they hated Prism shows for since I can remember. I had used to watch them on T.V., and my parents would always have something negative to say about it, and turn it off, shooing me to do something else. But, I will get them to sign it, and I will do Prism shows! My face turned into one of pure determination, and I ran the rest of the way home.

Once I got home, I had slammed the door open to my large house, and stomped over to my parent's study. They both worked in a really important company, and were always working on their laptops or phones. Making sure I knocked three times, I burst into the room. My dad glanced up from his laptop, shooting me a raised eyebrow. My mom walked out from behind a bookshelf, holding a dark green book, shooting me a confused look.

"What do you need sweetheart?" I gulped at her voice. I had to do this, now or never.

"I-I want to talk to you about something. Its what I wanted to do for a while now, and the opportunity came up yesterday. I was singing in the park, and they recruited me. Now, if I want to join, I have to get your permission, and have you sign this slip." I slid the form towards my dad and mom, who was behind my dad's chair now. My dad took his glasses of his face, and rubbed his nose. He looked angry.

"I didn't think it was true, but now I can't tell myself that any longer. You are _not_ doing prism shows. Don't ask again." He glared at me, and slid the paper back at me. I glared back at him. My mom's eyes widened.

"Why did you do this behind our back? You know we hate those stupid sparkly shows that just recruit girls, and later crush their dreams! I can't believe you!" My mom yelled, and crossed her arms angrily.

"This is something I've wanted to do for a while now! I really want to do it! Please mom! Dad!" I yelled, and gripped the edge of my father's desk tightly. They both glared down at me, and I held my tears back. I shakily grabbed the paper from the desk. My father stood up, and ripped the paper from my hand.

"What did I say?! Don't ask again! You are not doing those silly little shows!" His face turned red, and he ripped up the form into tiny little pieces. I stared in horror as the pieces of white fell my his hands, and onto the blue carpet. My mom stared too.

"Roy...I think that was a bit too much..." She gripped his bicep, and my dad stood there panting like crazy.

"Yumi...I'm so sorry..." But I didn't hear those words, because I was already out the door. I didn't want them to see me cry. I ignored all their protests and just ran out the house. They never understood, they never will. I decided to do the one thing I do when I'm down. Take a walk. I walked for quite a ways. Passing by numerous couples, laughing children and smiling old people. Some greeted me but I just gave them a weak smile and kept walking. I didn't want my tears to fall, but of course with my luck, that didn't happen. They fell down my face like a waterfall. Right now I could care less. My dreams are crushed and I think I deserve to weep in my own self-pity. As I was crying I never noticed that I ended up at the entrance of a store at the local mall. 'Great...more people to see me cry' I thought. My position wasn't helping the situation either. I was curled up in a ball, crying into knees in front of this store.

"Um..." Why do I have the worst luck? I feel bad for this person having to see me cry.

"Yumi?...Why are you outside my store, curled up in this stupid position?" I know that voice from anywhere! Oh jeez, I can't let him see me like this. I wiped my face frantically, and smiled brightly at Dai. Who rose a eyebrow back.

"Hi Dai! What brings you to this side of the mall?" I asked, laughing a bit, and standing on one foot to fake my happiness.

"Your in front of my store...Black Star...its the official clothing line of R.A.D., we run this store, its my shift right now. That doesn't answer my question though, why are you outside my store?" He asked, and turned towards the door that was behind me, to unlock it. I gulped a bit.

"I wanted to get...out..." I laughed nervously, and looked around. A tear escaped my eye, and I hurried and wiped it away.

"I..I better ge-"

"Why are you crying, idiot? Whats wrong?" He grabbed my wrist, and flung me into the store, making me stumble a bit. He shut the door, and turned towards me. Dai crossed his arms, and tapped his foot impatiently. I didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"...my mom and dad won't let me do prism shows, and its been my dream for a while to be able to do them. I just want them to listen to why I want to do them, and for them to approve of it. They just don't understand. They yelled at me, and ripped up my paper, and told me never to ask again," I hiccuped, and let a violent sob came from my throat. The tears wouldn''t stop pouring down my face. "I don't want to be a C.E.O, and I want to do what I wanna do. I don't get why they don't approve of Prism shows. It just irritates me so much!"

Dai was quiet, and the only sound was my crying in the dark shop. Suddenly, he hugged me. Not a normal hug, but a bone crushing one, and he practically picked me up off the floor. All my feelings of sadness melted away in his warm hug.

"Your so _adorable_!" This made me immediately stop crying, and I went limp in his arms. What?

"I don't get whats so cute about you crying, but its just so adorable! Its like a doll!" Then he completely stopped, my feet could touch the ground again, and I stared at him like he was crazy. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs, and he was gripping my shoulders tightly.

"I have to kill you know, since you know my secret." His eyes had a dark glint to them.

"EH!?" I screamed, and frantically tried to get out of his grip. I don't want to die! "Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to find out! I'll keep your secret, I won't tell a soul! I haven't told my mom and dad that my fish died from me shaking the bag, and not from it running away! Please don't kill me!"

"..." He stared at me, as I was on bowing frantically in front of him. Then he laughed, like full on laughter, which made me confused.

"You stopped crying." He said, and my eyes widened in realization. I wiped at my face, and it was completely dry. I stared down at my hands.

"Thank you..." I whispered, and stood up. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged him, and was jumping up and down. He went stiff. Then I let go of him, and looked around the store. It was mostly full of dark clothing, and punk style. Is that Amu's prism outfit?

"Yumi..." Dai said seriously, and I looked back at him. "My best advice to give you is to just bring them to your prism show, and show them how much you want it. Dazzle them with your jumps, and your happy expression when you dance with Emi. When I saw you yesterday, I couldn't help but stare at you. You looked like you belonged on the ice. I don't want you to not to be able to share that with everybody." He gave me a small smile.

I blushed like crazy, and a warm feeling bubbled up in my stomach. I looked around, and started to laughed loudly, and nervously. He gave me a confused look, and I hid my face behind a pair of shorts that I had picked up.

"This is a amazing shop Dai! It has really cute clothing." I happily said, and smiled at him. A warm sensation was on my cheek, and then it was gone. My eyes widened, and I lifted my hand to my cheek, and looked at Dai.

"Wha..."

"Ryou told me that if you kiss somebody on the right cheek, it means good luck." He looked in thought for a moment. Does it seriously mean that? My face heated up even more, and I hastily walked out of the store.

"B-B-Bye Dai! See you tomorrow!" I waved and ran away from the store. His advice echoed in my head, and I smiled. I have a bunch of work to do.


End file.
